Naughty on Christmas
by Mz.Crossover2012
Summary: Around midnight on Christmas morning while sleeping, Levy wakes up to find an injured Jellal on her doorstep. After patching him up, the two talk and then somehow one thing leads to another. Lemon one-shot


**Hey there Mz. Crossover here. So I got an idea for a sexy one-shot featuring one of my favorite FT Crack couple Levy and Jellal. So without further interruptions, Merry Christmas and enjoy it! BTW the setting is two years after the current events of FT.**

* * *

><p><strong>Levy-19<strong>

**Jellal-28 (One of my other favorite crack couples NaZa is implied in here as well =D)**

It was a little after midnight, officially the start of Christmas and Levy McGarden was currently in her bed sound asleep. The nineteen year old woman had only just gotten in from the Christmas Eve party at the guild nearly two hours ago. Luckily Levy wasn't a drinker so she was able to go home without stumbling over her feet like any person who was drunk off their ass like how Lucy was. Lucy was so wasted it took both her and Max, who'd chosen not to drink for the simple fact that he couldn't hold his liquor well, to get her to her apartment. After that Max walked Levy to her own apartment which was nearly thirty minutes away from the guild. She had long since moved out of Fairy Hills since she could no longer afford it. As the blue-haired woman slept on, there was a loud thump against her door. Levy, who was a light sleeper, immediately jumped out of her bed. She was currently wearing a red tank top with a pair of tight Christmas-themed short-shorts. Yawning, Levy made her way to her door and turned on the light just above the door.

"_Who the hell could be at my house after midnight? It better not be Jet and Droy," _ Levy thought as she opened her door, only to have the shock of her life. On her doorstep was an injured Jellal Fernandes who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Jellal!" Levy shouted as she quickly got into action. She kneeled down and placed one of the blue haired man's arms over her shoulders. Levy grunted as she tried to help Jellal to his feet but because he was twice her weight, she barely got him to move an inch.

"Come on Jellal, help me out here," Levy coaxed. Jellal finally nodded and Levy managed to get the man to stand up, with his help of course. Levy could see that his left shoulder was covered in blood and bruised but the more pressing issue was the runes down his arm as well. After stumbling a bit, Levy finally managed to get Jellal to her bedroom and had him lay down on her bed.

"L-Levy," Jellal gasped out.

"Be quiet Jellal, I need to undo this rune that was placed on your left arm," Levy advised and Jellal could only nod. After cleaning up the blood and cleaning up the bruise (which looked a lot painful than it actually was), Levy turned her attention to the rune.

"_I see, this rune is what causing Jellal so much pain,"_ Levy thought. She quickly pulled her blue hair, which had gotten longer in the past two years and now reached the middle of her back, into a ponytail and quickly went to work. Levy was having slight trouble since it was a fairly advanced spell but if she could re-write Freed's runes then this shouldn't be a problem. After about fifteen minutes, the rune finally started disappearing. Levy watched as Jellal started breathing normally and Levy sighed in relief. Normally something like that would nearly zap her of almost all of her magic but since she had her second origin opened up by Ultear two years ago, it was no longer an issue. As Levy sat on the edge of the bed, she watched as Jellal sat up from her bed.

"How are you feeling Jellal?" Levy asked gently.

"I'm feeling much better now thanks to you," Jellal said and Levy blushed slightly.

"Thank you Levy, if it wasn't for you, I don't know what would have happened," the blue haired male mage said as he smiled at her.

"You're welcome but just out of curiousity, why did you come to me of all people?" Levy asked curiously.

"Why not you? Aside from that guy in Fairy Tail Freed, I knew you would be able to get the job done...and plus your home was much closer," Jellal admitted, making Levy laugh slightly. Levy looked at the clock and saw that it was twelve-thirty in the morning.

"Well since I'm up, would you like something to eat?" Levy asked. Jellal was about to say no when his stomach growled and he blushed slightly, making Levy giggle.

"I guess that's a yes. Come on into the kitchen with me while I make you something to eat," Levy said before walking away, her hips swinging from side to side in a teasing manner. Jellal cursed himself for watching her walk away before getting off the bed and following Levy.

"So..how is Fairy Tail?" Jellal asked as Levy was making pancakes.  
>The usual, crazy and destructive but I wouldn't have it any other way," Levy said before chuckling.<p>

"...And Erza?" Jellal asked. The blue haired woman hesitated before replying

"She's good now. Natsu's been her rock for these past two years and she actually is a lot happier now." A smile appeared on Levy's face just then. Two years ago just before the start of the Grand Magic Games after meeting up with Erza and the others, Erza and Jellal had a private talk. After an accident, things got serious and the two almost kissed but Jellal pushed her away and lied saying he had a fiance.

"Good, as long as Natsu's making her happy, then I'm happy," Jellal replied with a wistful smile on his face.

"_Aww, he looks so cute like that," _Levy thought before blushing at her thought.

"Levy are you okay?" Jellal asked after noticing the blush on Levy's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Levy stated nervously as she willed the blush to leave her face. Once she was done making the pancakes, she then made them some hot cocoa. While she was doing this, Jellal finally noticed what she had on and blushed profusely.

"_How could have I missed that skimpy outfit of hers? It looks really good on her," _the blue haired man thought as his eyes roved over her shapely legs and ass. He couldn't help it, he was a man after all. Plus it's been a while since he had gotten laid. He then noticed that Levy had went over and turned on the radio before placing his plate and cup of hot cocoa in front of him

"Everything smells good Levy," Jellal said and Levy smiled at him while her cheeks turned pink as well. Once she sat down at the table with Jellal, Levy said

"Merry Christmas Jellal."

"Merry Christmas to you too Levy," Jellal replied before the two started eating.

"These pancakes are really delicious Levy," Jellal praised and Levy turned a dark red and squeaked

"Thank you." Soon after, the two blue haired mages settled in Levy's living room while drinking their cups of hot cocoa.

"So Jellal, were you coming back from a mission?" Levy asked as she sat on the long couch while Jellal sat in a recliner.

"Yeah, Meldy and I were on our way back from taking down a dark guild when we got ambushed by several dark wizards. We managed to make it out alive after taking them down but, as you saw, I didn't get out unscathed," Jellal said. Just then the song 'Santa Baby' started playing.

"..That's an interesting choice of song Levy," Jellal teased as Levy turned a dark red.

"It's the Christmas season, so I like to listen to different Christmas songs," Levy replied. As the two continued talking, Levy didn't realize that Jellal had come over and sat close to her until she realized that he was nearly in her personal space.

"Levy, I know I said this already but thank you for saving me. I really appreciate it," Jellal said sincerely as he looked down at the pretty blue-haired girl.

"Y-You're welcome Jellal," Levy stammered as her heart started beating wildly.

"_Why is he so close to me? And why is my heart beating so fast?" _Levy thought to herself as she stared up at Jellal.

"To show you my gratitude, I would like to give you a present. Please close your eyes," Jellal requested and Levy did as he asked.

"_Just one kiss is all," _Jellal tried to convince himself as he leaned down. Levy felt a pair of hands cradling her face and patches of red blotched her cheeks just then.

"_Oh my god, he's really going to kiss me," _Levy squealed in her mind. Levy felt his breath on her face before finally a pair of soft but firm lips connected with her own. Levy placed her hands on Jellal's shoulders briefly before moving them to his neck as they kissed. While they were kissing, Jellal suddenly pinched Levy on her upper left thigh, causing her to squeal. It gave the former wizard saint the opening he wanted and he quickly slipped his tongue inside Levy's mouth and she jerked a little at this sudden intrusion. They tongue-wrestled for several seconds before Jellal won. Needing air, the two pulled away from each other. Jellal leaned his forehead against Levy's forehead as two continued their heavy breathing while catching her breaths. He noticed that a dazed look was on her face and smirked on the inside. Just as he was about to pull away, Levy grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and planted her lips against his own. Smirking inwardly, Jellal gently pushed Levy against the chair until her back hit the couch cushions before climbing on top of her as they continued their heavy make out session. Levy moaned a bit before wrapping her legs around Jellal's waist while kissing. Even with all his garments on, Levy could feel a certain part of him poking her right in her naughty bits. Levy pulled away from and looked at him while cradling his face.

"Stay with me tonight," Levy said. Jellal nodded before taking her lips again. The atmosphere suddenly shifted as a certain song come on.

'_Baby, I'm hot just like an oven, I need some lovin,'_

'_And baby, I can't hold it much longer, it's getting stronger and stronger'_

Levy suddenly felt hot all over as she felt Jellal's hands touch all over her body. Levy had to bite her bottom lip to keep from screaming out loud as Jellal bit the side of her neck, which happened to be her sensitive spot, a feat Jellal notice immediately when Levy's face turned a dark red. Levy noticed that Jellal's eyes had turned darker when she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Does that feel make you feel good Levy?" the blue haired man asked in a seductive voice as he gently nipped the soft skin that was her neck. Levy could only moan slightly, making Jellal smirk against her neck before licking it. Levy started squirming against Jellal, which made him grunt as she had brushed against a certain part of his anatomy that currently standing at full mast.

'_And when I get that feeling, I want sexual healing, Sexual Healing,"_

"Jellal, I need you now," Levy moaned out as she looked up at him, her face full of want and saying a word, Jellal moved himself from on top of Levy and quickly picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. As soon as he placed her on the floor, Levy immediately attacked him. Somehow while kissing, Jellal managed to get all of his clothes off and was now only in a pair black boxers. Noticing that Levy was still in her pajamas, Jellal quickly remedied the problem by literally tearing the clothes from her body, leaving her in her birthday suit.

"Hey no fair, you still got you boxers on," Levy complained and Jellal chuckled before kissing her softly.

"Don't worry, when I'm through with you, you won't even remember the color of it," Jellal remarked darkly which sent delicious shivers through Levy's body. Getting an idea, Jellal then casted a spell by touching Levy. Levy noticed that a snake-like tatoo appeared and it started wrapping itself around her body.

"Jellal, what's going on? I can't move," Levy said as she tried to move but found that she couldn't.

"That's whole point. I have a reason for doing this," Jellal said while smirking as he picked up a naked Levy and carried her to her bed. Levy then watched as Jellal spreaded her legs wide open. A devious smirk made its way to her face as she realized what his plan was.

"I didn't realize you were into kinky stuff Jellal," Levy remarked.

"There's some things you don't know about me Levy McGarden," Jellal said deeply. Hearing Jellal call her by her full name was a major turn on to Levy. The blue haired girl then squeaked when she felt one of Jellal's large fingers touch the outside of lips. Jellal smirked before rubbing that same finger across her mound which was currently hairless.

'_Makes me feel so fine, helps to relieve my mind'_

Levy, unable to move an inch of her body, had to endure Jellal's playful torture. By the time he was finished, Levy was an absolute mess. Her bangs was plastered across her forehead from the sweat and face was a bright red.

"Hmm, I don't think you're ready yet," Jellal teased while massaging her clit, though he fully knew she was.

"Y-Yes, I-I am," Levy moaned out loudly, clearly not caring if her neighbors heard her.

"Looks like someone's being naughty on Christmas," Jellal casually remarked before leaning down and flicking his tongue across her swollen lips. Levy threw her head back in sheer ecstasy as a hot sensation coursed through her entire body.

"Please Jellal, I'm so ready right now," Levy pleaded with him.

"I know, I just wanted to tease you. Well enough with the foreplay, time to get down to business," Jellal said. With the wave of his hand, the tattoo was gone and Levy immediately went limp on the bed. Right now she didn't care that her legs could barely move as long as she gets what's she been craving for the last thirty minutes. Jellal had gotten rid of his boxers and made his way between Levy's legs and leaned over her. Jellal brushed her bangs back and looked into her hazel eyes before leaning down and kissing her. Levy felt his member brush against her mound and moaned. As they parted, Levy looked down and was shocked to see how large he was.

"_I don't think he's gonna fit inside of me," _the blue haired girl thought as a worried look on her face. Seeing the look on Levy's face, Jellal smiled and said

"Don't worry, I'll fit in just right." A wicked smile appeared on his face then as started rubbing himself against her lips.

"Ah, Jellal, stop teasing me," Levy whined and Jellal chuckled.

"Alright, I'll stop messing around since you want the D so bad," Jellal said before leaning back slightly as he lined up with her.

"It's going to hurt okay?" Jellal said and Levy nodded as she prepared herself. Grabbing both Levy's legs, Jellal started pushing his way inside of Levy.

"_Holy hell, 'hurt' wasn't right word," _Levy thought as tears appeared in her eyes while biting down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

"Damn it, Levy. I'm so sorry, I'll stop," Jellal said as he wiped Levy's tears away. But the blue haired woman shook her head and said

"No, keep going."

"Are you sure?" Jellal asked unsurely. Levy pulled his face down and kiss him hard.

"Does this answer your question?" Levy asked. Jellal grinned before continuing what he was doing before hitting a barrier. He gave the blue haired woman a final kiss before he pushed forward, breaking the barrier. Levy then screamed loudly as she felt Jellal deep within her walls. Jellal buried his face in her neck as he gave her time to adjust to his size.

"_Damn, she's so tight," _Jellal thought. After several moments, the pain Levy was feeling soon disappeared and soon Levy was feeling the most glorious feeling in the world.

"Ah, Je-Jellal," Levy stuttered. Jellal nodded before he started thrusting slowly, not to hard since it was her first time. But the feeling of her gripping him like a glove proved too much and sent him into overdrive as he started thrusting faster.

"Ah, ah, yes, yes, YES, YES!" Levy moaned as he held on to Jellal's shoulders.

'_Get up, get up, get up, get up, let's make love tonight'_

'_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, cause you do it right'_

'_Baby, I got sick this morning'_

'_A sea was storming inside of me'_

As the couple continued their activities, Levy's bed along with her headboard were shaking loudly. Jellal grunted as he then lifted Levy's right leg and start hammering her then. Levy raked her nails against Jellal's bare back as he started going in deeper and Levy didn't think it was even possible for him to do that. After about another thirty minutes, Levy felt a tight feeling in her stomach that threatened to consume her if she didn't release it.

"Je-Jellal, I think I'm gonna c-come," Levy stuttered.

"Just… a little...more, shit," Jellal cursed as he going thrusting into her frantically.

"Ah, Ah, I-I'm com-" Jellal placed a pillow near her mouth and Levy bit into it before screaming as hard as she could without waking the neighbors, not that it really mattered.

"Ah fuck," Jellal groaned as he felt himself empty into in Levy's womb. It was a good thing he put a condom on or else there would be major problems. Having his own release, Jellal collapsed on top of Levy as the two of them caught their breaths. Both were covered in sweat and...other things but neither cared at the moment as Jellal pulled the covers over them before planting his face right into her breasts and within moments both had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Levy woke up a few hours later to the sun shining bright through her window. She noticed a bright blue mop of hair lying on her breasts and smiled. Jellal had slept on her breasts the whole few hours they were sleeping. It was then that Levy got a perfect idea to wake Jellal up. After rolling Jellal onto his back, Levy pulled the sheets back to reveal Jellal standing at full salute. Grinning, Levy went to work. Jellal was stirred from his sleep from the most amazing sensation. He looked down and was shocked to see Levy with his whole length in her mouth. Several minutes later, after Levy had given Jellal a wake up present, the two were now lying in bed after taking off her sheets and putting on news ones. Levy was curled up beside Jellal.<p>

"Hey Levy," Jellal said and the woman looked up at him and asked what is it.

"I just wanted to say that I really enjoyed this morning and that….that I lo.." Jellal's face was bright red as he stumbled over his words. Levy smiled and kissed him before saying

"Don't worry Jellal, I love you too."


End file.
